freddy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategies
!!!! Surviving the 1st night For the first night the threat is very small, only Bonnie will be a decent threat, Chica generally won't get to the office in time, and Golden Freddy can still appear (but this is very rare and can only happen by looking at the west hall camera when a poster of his face is on the wall). At this night, Foxy also can come out of his cove and attempt to attack you, but it is very rare- Try to check on the Pirate Cove 1-2 times an hour, though. Freddy will never go off the stage on this night and the second night either, so Freddy is not a threat. Bonnie and Chica can be checked on easily through the left and right door lights, leaving around a few seconds between each check. If you spot either one at their respective doors (Bonnie on the left, Chica on the right) you should IMMEDIATELY close the appropriate door. If they're at the door for a few seconds before you close it, both the lights and door buttons will not work. If this happens, then do not bring up the security feed through the monitor, if you do that then they will kill you once you lower it. Bonnie and Chica are also known to force the monitor down from the screen as well. If Golden Freddy is summoned, then you should immediately bring up the monitor to de-spawn him, once matronic and closed the door in front of them, then check the door lights before opening the door back up. If Bonnie is behind the left door, then Bonnie's shadow will block the normal path of the light, once this shadow is gone, then Bonnie will be gone also. If Chica is behind the right door, then turning on the light will display a wide-eyed Chica gazing in on you. Chica will be gone if you turn on the light and she is no longer there. This night is the easiest out of the all, (with exception of the custom night). So exploration should be done this night if the player wants to, by checking the rooms with the monitor. On this night you should start by doing this: - Check the show stage - Check pirate cove (Do this 1-2 times an hour) - If any animatronics moved, then locate them, starting by the cameras closest to you. - Once Bonnie/Chica is in either the East or West halls, then lower the monitor and continue to use the door lights until you find them. You may need to wait a minute until they show up. - If you close the door on an animatronic, then check with the door lights to see if they are there, and reopen the door if they are not. - If any buttons are not working, then do not raise the monitor on the screen, once you lower after doing so, then you will be killed by either Chica or Bonnie. To be noted, Golden Freddy is an unreliable and unpredictable character. He may appear at ramdom and when he does it is recomended to open up the secruity camera. The other way to summon him is to look at the poster on the wall. It will go from a normal picture of freddie to a disorted Freddie to Golden Freddy. It is belived that he hides in the kitchen, thus the rasping noise. Surviving the 2nd Night Survival Tips nights, you only have to worry about two characters mainly: Chica and Bonnie. These two do not need to be followed, as they are easy to stop. By constantly flipping the light switches, you can catch Bonnie and Chica and close the door on them before getting a jump-scare! However, Foxy is designed to force you ve camera feed to keep Foxy at bay and the East Hall Corner camera feed to keep Freddy at bay. These two places are the only two that you actually need to keep an eye on. Foxy always comes from the left side, so watch our for that. 6) Stop checking cameras. 7) Repeat. For the first few nights, you will be able to breeze through and still have power left to spare - Wait in the beginning of the game! The characters do not pursue you for some time. Rather than check the camera feed immediately, it is best to just relax for a moment. This will conserve power for later on when it is actually necessary. It is good to wait until the 'end call' option pops up at the top left of the screen. Then, access the camera feed and watch out for those characters! However, be careful. Depending on how long you wait and what night you are on, Foxy may be able run to you and kill you before you drop down to 90% power. - Stay calm! The more afraid you are, the worse you will do. If you are constantly scared, you will not think as rationally and may use more power than necessary. If you want to make the game less scary, it is best to play with the lights in your room on and the volume set to low and also imagine that they are going to hug you instead of kill you. - Know your enemies! Go to the other pages on this wiki to learn more about each character and how to deal with them. Bonnie is fast and aggressive, but easy to detect and stop. Bonnie only comes to you from your left side. Chica is slower than Bonnie and less aggressive. Chica is easy to detect and stop and only comes to you from your right side. Foxy is extremely fast and extremely aggressive when he leaves his post (the Pirate's Cove). He only comes to you from your left side. The less you look at the camera, the faster Foxy leaves his post. When you see that he is gone, immediately close your left door. Freddy is extremely aggressive, but slow. He takes his time to get to you, as he doesn't like to be seen. He can be heard when he is in the kitchen, as the music you hear when your power runs out plays when he is in the area. He mostly comes to your right side. These are the basics for each character. Check the actual character pages to learn more. - Be quick! The faster you are at flicking the lights on and off, closing the doors, and viewing the camera feed, the less power you waste. - Know when to restart! If you are at 60% power and it's not even 2 AM, it would be best to restart. Set markers for yourself. It is good to get to 1 AM before the power reaches 83%. It is good to get to 2 AM before it reaches 66%. It is good to get to 3 AM before it reaches 50%. It is good to get to 4 AM before it reaches 33%. It is good to get to 5 AM before it reaches 16%. If you go past your marker, then just restart to save yourself time and effort. Surviving Night 3 You should watch out for foxy, because he can and WILL kill you. You should face left when entering the camera so you can close the door very quick. Watch Pirate's Cove CONSTANTLY, if you don't he will come out (this counts for all nights). Foxy is generally easy to beat once you learn his patterns and routines, and will be no problem once you've done so. The lights will give away Bonnie and Chica, so don't worry about them. (this is an strategy for all nights) Tips on How to Survive Golden Freddy The Freddy in the yellow suit (better known as the Golden Freddy) is a mystery or an Easter egg, or rather the dead guard from the pre-recorded messages, this of course is just a theory created by the fans. How to survive it is simple. When you see the Golden Freddy's poster colored, if you go to the main room after doing so, when he appears, Just select the camera again and he will be gone. If he appears again (unlikely chances of that happening) then repeat the process. It was once thought that another way to avoid summoning Golden Freddy was to switch cameras once you saw the poster after it was colored. However, this theory has been proven false. If you camp in the main room (both doors locked, not looking at the cameras), Golden Freddy may appear even if you have not glanced at the changed poster. The creator has done this to avoid cheating and camping, making the game fair. Bullshit Golden Freddy waits for a good few seconds before he attacks, so avoiding him will be an easy task. If you are too slow in avoiding him, he will kill the player and crash the game. Survive Jammed Doors There is a way to avoid being killed by Bonnie and Chica when they disable the doors. When you notice the doors are jammed, cease actions and stop moving (playing dead, as the phone guy refers to it). If the character keeps moving around and trying to avoid the animatronics they will be killed by the animatronic that disabled the doors. If the character doesn't do anything for around a minute, the animatronic will stop disabling the doors and the character can continue to play the game. But watch out if Bonnie does it, as chica will be waiting on the right. Also, when the doors get jammed, this will give time for Foxy to push past Bonnie and get to you that way. How to Deal With Freddy Freddy Fazbear is the main animatronic character in the game, but unlike Bonnie and Chica, he has an exact pattern. However this pattern is a path, it will not occur throughout a similar time length. Freddy starts in the Show Stage with Bonnie and Chica, next he will go to the Dining Area, then he will go to the Restrooms, after that he will be in the kitchen. But remember, the kitchen cam is audio only, so you will hear Freddy's jingle playing while he is in the kitchen. Next he will skip the east hall and will be in the room to the right of your door. If you see him on the cam, close the right door IMMEDIATELY. If the right door is closed, Freddy will soon move to another room and continue the pattern. Things to Remember- Whenever Freddy moves to another room you will hear Demonic Laughter, if Freddy is in the room to the right of your door and you hear demonic laughter, you are free to open the door. However if the right door isn't closed and you hear demonic laughter, Freddy is now in your office and will soon kill you. Whenever Freddy is in a room, only two white dots that are his eyes will be viewable of him. Minus the kitchen cam. Freddy will not move from his original spot on the Show Stage until Night 3. So you won't have to worry about him until then. Category:Foxy night 1 Category:Iwas starting a new game after 20 20 20 20 mode so i cheack no cames and at 5 foxy killed my on night 1 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!